Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Darkness Rising
by NarutoTheGod
Summary: My name is Konin Kiser and this is the story of my first year in duel academy hope the memorys i have now were fillied with pain and misry nut there were fun times as well so look forwoards to those but anyways see ya inside. (OC Fic" some main char form cannon story might be here but dont get your hopes up.


Chapter 1: Introducing Konin

"So this is the test area" a boy with black jacket blue pants said standing in front of a big building were the duel part of the exam to enter duel academy was being held the boy walked up to the door were a man sat he signed a piece of paper and he was able to go in he walked into an arena were multiple students were dueling proctors he stood over in the far right watching one of the student duel and so far the duel had been pretty impressive.

"I attack you directly! Go android v1 jet" a blue and red like jet charged at the proctor and hitting him making him fly and land on his back

(P-0000)  
(S-1500)

After the student was congratulated on the win he went back up into the stands then the loud speaker spoke.

**"Will Konin Kiser please report to the testing field B"** upon his name being called Konin walked down the area B were a man wearing a gray jacket stood on the other side Konin pulled out his disk and so did the proctor he inserted his deck and press the button and the disks activated.

(P-4000L)

(K-4000L)

"You can go first" Said the proctor

"Okay then I summon fire fighter" a man made out of fire appeared out of a burst of fire (A-1000, D-1500) "And now I activate Burning Compromise! this boosts Fire Fighter by 1500 point for both attack and defense (A-1000-2500, D-1500-2000) "And now I activate Fire Fighter special ability it allows me to attack you directly on my first turn" the proctor gasped and the fire fighter delivered a mean punch to the stomach of the proctor.

(P-1500L)

(K-4000L)

* * *

"Wow he was able to deal damage on his first turn isn't that amazing Kanji" asked a girl higher up into the stands the boy said nothing wondering how strong this kid really was." Oh come on Kanji it more fun to have a talk when there someone to talk to you know" said the girl pouting but the boy kept watching the other boy duel making the girl get angry she swung her hand knocking the boy to the ground finally getting a response from him.

"What the hell Suma I was thinking" shouted the boy rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you should have answered in the first place" she said folding her hands he sighed getting back up

"Anyway let's go back to watching the kid play".

"Fine" she huffed turning back to the duel.

* * *

"I place this card face down and end my turn" he placed a card down and the proctor drew his card.

"I place this face down card and activate graceful garden!" a card with a garden and fountain popped up on the field "This card give me a 2000 life points" the proctor was surrounded in a white light.

(P-3500L)

(K-4000L)

"I end my turn" Konin drew a card a smiled.

"I activate Fire Club!"

"What does that do?" asked the man.

"Well this card allows me to summon two more fire fighters onto the field" the disk pulled out two cards from the deck, Konin placed both of them on the disk then from fire two more fire fighters came into the arena "But I am not done yet I activate Fire Incarnate!" it showed a man made out of fire bursting out of a coffin "This card allows me to sacrifice all 3 of my fire fighter to ritual summon Dark Fire!" the room glowed dark and a man appeared in front of Konin the man wore pitch black armor and his cape looked like it was on fire and its helm also sprouted black fire (Like it name) (A-3000, D-2500)." Now I activate his special ability I discarded one card from my hand to destroy all monsters on the field" Dark fire raised its hand and the proctors face down card was flipped over reveling a turtle with a halo and wings but it was destroyed in black fire.

"Ha that was my angle turtle thanks to its flip ability I gain 1 thousand life points" the proctor was surrounded in a bright light.

(P-4500L)

(K-4000L)

"Still not done I use my last card Magic reincarnation! This card allows me to bring back one magic card from my grave yard and use it instantly".

"But that would mean…"

"Yep… I am bringing back Burning Compromise and it boosts my Dark fire by 1500 attack and defense (A-3000-4500, D-2500-4000) "Now attack him directly Dark Fire Burst!" Dark fire burst into flames and rushed at the proctor hitting him in the chest making him fly on his back.

(P-0000L)

(K-4000L)

Turning around not even trying to help the proctor up he walked away 'Well_ that was a waste of time_' thought Konin as he walked back up into the stand and stood back into his corner with his hands folded he caught the eye of the whole arena "What are you looking at" Konin said making the crowed turn around fast. After all of the student went but none of the matches were nothing too noteworthy, after everyone finish dueling they all left and went back home.

The students that had made it into duel academy were sent to the academy by air plane Konin sat in his seat were his blue jacket was clipped around his neck like a cape he sat next to a boy around his age (16) the boy had blue hair and wore glasses that covered his dark black eyes he was glad the boy didn't bother talking to him all he wanted was piece and quite.

**"We are now reaching duel academy if you look to your right you can see all the dorms and the main building**" Konin didn't brother looking he just kept his eyes closed and waited till he got off the plane to look around.

After ten minutes the plane landed and all the student stepped off and were they all walked off to their different dorms Konin walked to the blue dorms were he found his dorm room number 337 the room was huge never had he seen anything like it but then he notice the biggest bed he ever saw and instantly fell in love with the room 'But_ only one bed… well it looks like it's mine alone_' he grinned and unpacked his normal stuff into the dressers then he decided to take a walk outside.

It took him almost a minute to find a large group of red, yellow, and blue students watching a duel between a blue and a yellow.

"Ha now attack him with punishing hammer" a dark dwarf jumped into the air slamming its hammer on the yellow student monster knocking his life points to zero the monster fading leaving the two student facing each other. "Nice game bro you got some nice moves" said the blue giving a hand to the yellow.

"Yeah you too" said the yellow shaking his hands.

"Now since that over anyone else wants to duel?" no one came forward Konin was degusted that people would turn down a chance to crush someone weak like him so Konin stepped forward.

"Oh so another blue want to duel well bring it on" Konin said nothing has he stepped to were the yellow was once standing and put his duel disk on.

"Duel"!

"You can go first" said the boy

"I didnt even get your name" Said Konin drawing his six cards from the top of his deck.

"MY name his Henshin Tomoto"

"Well Henshin prepare to lose I summon King of Fire!" a wall of fire popped out of the ground and a man with bright hot silver armor walked out of the wall of fire (A-1900, D-1000) "And I place this face down card and end my turn.

"Well it my turn I draw!" he said picking the top card off of his deck "well I summon dwarf knight" the dwarf from the match with the yellow boy (A-1700, D-1500) "But I am not done yet I activate sword of greatness it increases my monster attack but 1000" he played a card and a sword appeared on his the dwarfs back (A-2700, D-1500) but Konin stood showing no emotion on his face pissing Henshin off "Grr… Attack him directly Judgment hammer" the dwarf jumped up in the air destroying the King of Fire "Ha how about that you smug bastard" but again he stood emotionlessly.

"Aren't you shocked or something?"

"Weak"

"What!" Henshin was furious now.

"I activate hells backfire" the dwarf was destroyed in a fit of fire.

"What's going on?! Why did my monster get destroyed?" asked Henshin

"Pathetic, when Hells backfire activates and a monster is destroyed the opponent that destroyed the monster takes the damage but doubled"

(H-2400L)

(K-4000L)

Henshin was completely flabbergasted but quickly snapped out of his stupor and drew his next card.

"I play this face down and end my turn"

Konin drew his card and smiled which made Henshin grimaced "Alright time to end this I summon fire fighter" a man made out of fire appeared on the field (A-1000, D-1500) and now I activate Fire Club now it allows me to summon two more fire fighters" two more of the monsters appeared on the field both with the same attack and defense "Not done yet now I activate Fire Incarnate! This now allows me to ritual summon Dark fire to the field a man with dark armor a flame like cape and black fire coming out his helm came on the field (A-3000, D-2500)."Now Dark fire end this pathetic match once in for all"

"I don't think so I activate warriors surprise attack" a card with warriors coming from all side attacking a small group of warriors "This card stops all attacks for this turn so ha how pathetic now".

"I place this card face down and end my turn".

"Alright now it my turn to get back into the battle" he drew a card and smiled "Alright prepare for your demise I summon commander dwarf" a small dwarf with a big sword game on to the field (A-1800, D-2000) "and I activate his special ability which allows me to take one monster on the field and bring it to my side of the field" Konin eyes widen and Henshin grinned "I am taking your Dark fire" dark fire jumped over to Henshin side of the field and turn towards Konin ready to fight for his new master "I am finishing this match now Dark fire rising Fire" 'Oh no you don't I activate my face down card Burning cross" a giant cross rose from the ground then suddenly was lit on fire "This card stops all attacks from my opponent for the rest of this turn Dark fire hit the cross and flew back to Henshin side of the field.

"Well I can wait one more turn to end this I end my turn"

"I draw" the card Konin drew was one he needed to turn this match back over to him "I activate Fire to Fire Explosion" two fire fighter exploding in a bright light was shown on the card " this card allows me to put a card from my hand to the graveyard to destroy one monster on the field.

"Oh no"

"Oh yes I choose your commander Dwarf" Henshin commander dwarf was consumed in a bright light "And now since commander Dwarf controlled Dark fire returns to my side of the field were he belongs" Dark side jumped back to Konin glad to be back "And now to end this Dark Fire infernal darkness!" Henshin was also consumed by light but this one was pitch black he fell on the floor as his card scattered onto the floor Henshin raised his head only to see Konin hand waiting for him.

"But I thought…"

"You thought that I was an arrogant prick?" Henshin just nodded his head earning him a weird smile "well you thought wrong" Henshin smiled and accepted Konin hand "come on lets pick up your cards".

"Oh yeah thanks" but little did they know they were being watch by someone who grinned evilly.


End file.
